Boys Like Girls
by spokadotz1
Summary: A Collection of oneshot songfics to the Boys Like Girls CD. Full summary inside! Friendship, Jiley, and Loliver. Rated T for safety.
1. Authors Chapter

**Authors Chapter**

**Disclaimer**_** I do not own anything in these one-shots. I do not own Boys Like Girls by Boys **__**Like**__** Girls, I am not in any way associated with them. I own none of their songs. I own nothing from Disney nor do I have any contact with anybody associated with them either. These chapters are written to help me with my writing skills so I have them to take with me to collage. **_

**Summary**_**A collection of one-shot song-**__**fics**__** with the all the songs on the Boys Like Girls CD. From the ever so popular The Great Escape, to the basic, soft, slow down song Holiday, I've written Loliver, Jiley, and just friendship shots. Enjoy.**_

**Songs**_**The Great Escape**__**Five Minutes to Midnight**__**Hero/Heroine**__**On Top of the World**__**Thunder**__**Me, You, and my Medication (possibly won't be included)**__**Up Against a Wall**__**Dance Hall Drug**__**Learning to Fall**__**Heels Over Head**__**Broken Man**__**Holiday**_

**-A/N- I'm working really hard on all the chapters and I hope to have this done before I go back to school (January 7****th****). Written purely for your enjoyment, so enjoy!**


	2. The Great Escape

**The Great Escape**

_Paper bags and plastic hearts,__Are all belongings in shopping carts,__Goodbye__Well we've got one more night__Let's get drunk and ride around__And make peace with an empty town__We can make it right_

"Lilly let's go! We gotta meet the guys at Rico's in five minutes!" Miley yelled. They were meeting Jake and Oliver for one last time before they all went to college, Jake to UCLA, Oliver to NYC, Miley to a university in Tennessee, and Lilly to SIU in Carbondale, Illinois.

_Throw it away__Forget yesterday__We'll make the great escape__We won't hear a word, they say__They don't know us anyway__Watch it burn__Let it die__Cause we are finally free, tonight_

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's go"

"It's about time! I can't believe it's our last night together."

"Miley, remember the song! The Great Escape. Just, think, we all have phones, and laptops, and we all know how to write."

_Tonight will change our lives__It's so good to be by your side__We'll cry__We won't give up the fight__We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs__And they'll think just cause we're younger__We'll feel so alive_

"Hey Miley, Lilly," Jake yelled as he saw the two coming out of the house, he, himself, mostly recognizing Miley and remembering how he screwed that up, but brushed it off when Oliver began to drive.

"Malibu, the golden four is here!" Lilly yelled standing up in her seat a little. Miley couldn't stop laughing as they reached downtown.

_Throw it away__Forget yesterday__We'll make the great escape__We won't hear a word, they say__They don't know us anyway__Watch it burn__Let it die__Cause we are finally free, tonight_

Oliver parked the car outside of a teen-club. Lilly and Miley immediately jumped out of the car and ran straight inside getting lost in the crowd. The live band tonight was Boys Like Girls **A/N: It fit ok?** Martin was singing The Great Escape up on the stage. Lilly grabbed Miley's hand and pulled her up to the edge of the wooden frame.

_"All of the wasted time__The__ hours that were left behind__The answers that we'll never find__They don't mean a thing, tonight."_

They sang along with the band along with another couple hundred people. During the solo Martin did a stage dive. Miley never had so much fun, not even as Hannah, and the night was just beginning.

_"Throw it away__Forget yesterday__We'll__ make the great escape__We won't hear a word, they say__They don't know us anyway"_

"Throw it away, forget yesterday, we'll make the great escape! We won't hear a word they say, they don't know us anyway!" Martin **A/N: I love how his name is spelled…just had to add that sorry, **pulled Miley and Lilly up on the stage. Jake and Oliver, who had been looking for them saw and started cracking up when the three were singing together, Martin **A/N:D **singing right to a blushing Lilly and Miley was just something to laugh at, but them singing along was better.

_"Throw it away__Forget yesterday__We'll__ make the great escape__We won't hear a word they say!__They don't know us anyway.__Watch it burn__Let it die__Cause we are finally free tonight!"_

"Miley and Lilly everybody, we are Boys Like Girls and we hope you had a great summer."

**A/N: Don't cha just love my little notes added in there. ****Lol****, well, please leave a review and remember, the next one is Five Minutes to Midnight, here's a little summary.**

**FMTM: Jake and Oliver want to impress Miley and Lilly for their one year anniversaries, not marriage, so they take them to NYC to Times Square so they can see how much Jake and Oliver really love them. **


End file.
